


ticklish

by cheolhie (orphan_account)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cheolhie
Summary: "Are you ticklish?""Of course not, don't be stupid."





	ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE A.C.E PLEASE STAN THEM THEY'RE WONDERFUL PEOPLE AND INCREDIBLE ARTISTS

Rain. 

The clouds had broken their seemingly impenetrable grey seal and coated everything in a cold, wet downpour. Fat drops of water drew lines across the foggy windows of the apartment and pooled on the peeling, white windowsill, creating a miniature and almost infinite waterfall that cascaded down onto the road several stories below.

On the other side of the clouded windows was a modest living room, a grey sofa seated opposite a small television, low hum rolling out of the speakers and settling as soft background noise to the two men arguing in front of it. The wind picked up, throwing teardrops of rain against the thin windows. The men raised their voices over the growl of the storm.

"For Christ's sake, Byeongkwan, give me the damn remote! Do you think I want to watch this crap?" Out of the two men, the taller was stood, dark hair sticking out in all directions and thick brows knitted together in frustration. His hand was held out, fingers stretched at the remote control the younger man seated in front of him was holding.

"Can you calm down, seriously Seyoon? I'll give it to you when this has finished, okay?" The blonde haired boy leaned over the arm of the sofa, craning his neck to see the picture flickering across the screen. "You're, ah, you're in the way. Dude, move." He waved the remote as if swatting a vexing bug away, and the older man made an illtimed swipe at it.

"This finishes in like half an hour, you must be joking. My show's already started!" He knocked Byeongkwan's arm, sending the television remote rolling across the wooden floors, the loud clatter echoing through the living room. The two men stayed in silence for a few seconds, low chattering on the television ringing in their ears, before they both dived for the remote.

Byeongkwan rolled off of the couch, blond hair falling in his dark eyes and flicking across the top of his eyelashes. He crawled across the ground, grabbing roughly at Seyoon's leg, and pulled him backwards. Seyoon clawed at the floor and Byeongkwan laughed, the warm sound reaching Seyoon's ears and turning his legs to jelly. Byeongkwan scrambled over him and snatched the remote back, laughing triumphantly.

"Lighten up Seyoon! Seriously, I'm playing about." He reached out and poked Seyoon in the side and drew back quickly when the older man kicked out suddenly, a blush creeping up his neck. 

"A-Are you ticklish?" Byeongkwan watched as Seyoon rolled backwards, his long fingers playing with the hem of his dark shirt.

"Of course not don't be stu-" His back hit the hard floor and his breath was pressed out of his lungs. Byeongkwan had pushed him to the ground and began poking at his sides. Seyoon banged his head against the floor and kicked at Byeongkwan, who was sitting on his legs.

"You are! Oh hyung, that's cute. You act all mysterious and cool but in reality, you're a huge softy!"

"I swear if you lay one more finger on me I'm gon-" He kicked his leg up and Byeongkwan fell forward, hands on either side of his head and face directly in front of his own. 

He heart thrashed against his chest and his breath curled in his throat, threatening to choke him. Byeongkwan's eyes were round and glossy, flecks of copper swimming in his brown eyes. His ink black lashes were casting shadows across his pink cheeks as he watched Seyoon. He licked across his bottom lip, a slick trail left in the wake of his tongue, and Seyoon threw all caution to the wind and kissed him.

Flowers bloomed in his stomach and behind his eyes, petals straining against his skin as they kissed, softly and surely. Byeongkwan's arms were threatening to give way, locking and unlocking at the elbow. He pulled away slightly, limbs shaking and throat constricting.

"S-Se-Seyoon, my arms are going to collapse and I don't want to fall on you." He breathed out and Seyoon chuckled, the sound ringing in Byeongkwan's ears. He felt the older man's hands on his waist, lifting him up and lowering him down opposite him as he sat up himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't ask if could kiss you." Seyoon shook his head and let his black fringe fall into his eyes as he looked downwards. Byeongkwan sighed and lay back down, resting his head in Seyoon's crossed legs.

"It's okay, I wanted to kiss you too." He smiled at Seyoon's scrunched up face behind his curtain of dark hair. They sat, staring at each other, worlds falling away slowly as the rain faded away and melted into the ground.


End file.
